


the insidious cold

by Word_Addict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: A sonnet inspired by the polar vortex and consequently horrible temperatures happening right now.





	the insidious cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is the firs poem I've ever written that I feel comfortable letting other humans see, so, apologies if it's terrible.

The insidious cold creeps through  
staining all grey: the netherworld  
looking to the surface, peeking to   
the sky above, misty clouds unfurled  
like a death sentence for the earth.  
Plants hiding in the dirt shiver –   
no sign seeps through of the sun’s warm mirth,  
Winter’s hollow laugh if the only sound-giver   
echoing across a landscape swathed in white,   
coddled in snow and lung-burning air  
as frosty death again asserts its might  
and makes the world again a frozen lair.  
Until the Spring once again shall rise  
and with her warmth shatter winter’s guise.


End file.
